This project examined SRS-reported cases of pulmonary embolism in association with thrombolytic agents. The search retrieved 70 reports from 1985 to the present. The thrombolytic agents included Activase, Streptase, streptokinase, Abbokinase, Eminase and Kabikinase. Demographic information (age and sex) by product and clinical information (indication, time to onset) is presented in this report. Also looked at were concomitant Heparin administration, time to onset by product, deaths, and deaths attributed to pulmonary embolism. It was seen that many cases of pulmonary embolism followed episodes of DVT. This fact made it difficult to attribute causality since DVT itself is causally related to PE. However, repeated findings that the event was immediately preceded by administration of the thrombolytic agent strengthens confidence for a likely association.